


Смена обстановки

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Кроссовер ГП и Волчонка, временные рамки сбиты разумеется, логика тоже улетела на юг.В подарок на день рождения замечательной LiaBatman





	1. Chapter 1

**Джон**

— Вы правда считаете, что это хорошая идея? — Скотт неуверенно оглядел окружающих его людей. Джон с трудом убедил себя не отводить взгляд. Не то чтобы он сомневался в данном им совете уехать на время из Бикон-хилла и в целом из США, но за пределами своего города он чувствовал себя неуютно.

— Доктор сказал, что после такого стресса вам нужно сменить обстановку, — пояснила Мелисса и оглянулась на шерифа, ища поддержки.

— А если вас отпустить одних, вы укатите в какую-нибудь Мексику, — согласился Джон. — К тому же мне обещали рассказать тут несколько интересных приемов для сохранения в тайне сверхъестественных событий, а то я уже не знаю, что делать.

На самом деле шериф не рассчитывал на реальную помощь от англичан, но и оставить сына с его друзьями на недавно потерявшего дочь охотника и оборотней он не хотел.

— Лидия, как и ты, пережила ужасный стресс, — сын обратился к Скотту, понизив голос. — Я не мог оставить вас двоих наедине со всеми этими взрослыми и еще более убитым всеми этими событиями Крисом.

Шериф почувствовал неожиданный прилив гордости за сына, который думал и поступал так же, как и он сам. Может, он не такой уж плохой отец, как ему часто казалось. Иногда даже чаще, чем следовало бы. Впрочем, понижал голос Стайлз напрасно — большинство услышало бы его, даже если бы он стоял в миле от основной группы, а вот Крис все равно его не слушал, разглядывая массивный замок на горизонте в оптический прицел винтовки.

— Я чувствую ответственность, — Дерек откашлялся. — За Скотта. И вообще. В целом.

Этот оборотень был самым непонятным элементом мозаики для Джона. Шериф знал, что Мелисса на его стороне, она так же заботилась о своем сыне, как он о Стайлзе. Крис Арджент горевал о дочери, но беспокоился за других школьников, явно перенося часть заботы на Лидию, подругу Эллисон. Питер определенно что-то задумал, и за ним стоило приглядывать, но Дерек… Его мотивов шериф не понимал.

— Ну, а на меня даже не смотрите, только полный идиот не воспользуется возможностью изучить изнутри Хогвартс, — самодовольно заявил Питер, тотчас привлекая к себе полные подозрения взгляды.

Похоже, не только Джон понимал, что ничего хорошего от него ждать не стоит. Джон мучительно пытался вспомнить, как вообще вышло так, что он увязался с ними в Англию. И не смог.

— Ты знаешь, что эта за школа, в которую нас на год отправили по обмену? — недоверчиво уточнил Скотт.

— Совсем немного, — Питер очаровательно улыбнулся, впрочем, не убедив этим никого из присутствующих. — Но достаточно, чтобы организовать этот перевод. Без детей туда почему-то не берут, а вот в качестве дядюшки Лидии...

— Я так и знала, — Лидия тяжело вздохнула. — Надеюсь, другие старшеклассники не будут смотреть на меня как на ненормальную, которую в школу привозят три дядюшки.

Дерек виновато потупился и даже Крис задумчиво принялся крутить свою винтовку, словно она внезапно начала мешаться ему в руках.

— Ладно, пойдемте скорее, а то в этих защитных очках мы похожи на мух, — нарушил тягостное молчание Стайлз. Джон машинально потянулся к своим очкам, которые плотно прилегали к коже и правда делали людей похожими на гигантских насекомых. Оборотни и Лидия обходились без них, и это смущало.

— На каких еще мух?! — возмутилась Мелисса.

— Лично вы, моя дорогая, похожи на грациозную стрекозу, — галантно уточнил Питер и повернулся к Стайлзу. — Без этих очков вы бы тыкались как слепые кутята, не видя школы. Она видна совершенно свободно только для таких, как мы. Да и то, если бы понадобилось в самом деле учиться, пришлось бы туго. Но в этом году там и без нас приезжих будет немало, так что обойдемся вольным слушанием.

— Подожди-ка, — Скотт остановился так резко, что Лидия влетела ему в спину и негромко, но красочно выругалась. – Ты знаешь, что это за школа, ты знаешь, что в ней происходит… Только мне кажется плохой идеей снова плясать под дудку этого ненормального?

— Дитон сказал, что вреда от этого большого не будет, — неуверенно произнес Джон, который после слов Скотта почувствовал, как у него мурашки бегут по загривку.

Он, конечно, не был баньши, как Лидия, но и у него были свои способы понять, что он влезает в очередную неприятность. Впрочем, с тех пор, как Дерек Хейл снова объявился в Бикон-хилле, мурашки прочно поселились на его шее.

— Это он сказал до того, как мы узнали, каким составом сюда едем, — заметил Стайлз. – Но, думаю, будет достаточно того, что мы все станем пристально наблюдать за вот этим типом.

И он тут же уставился на Питера, словно тот прямо сейчас мог совершить какую-то подлость. Впрочем, Джон не обманывался видимым спокойствием, недолгое общение давало понять, что он и в самом деле может сделать гадость на ровном месте.

— И это говорит школьник, который совсем недавно чуть не угробил всех нас, — Питер широко улыбнулся, но все видели, что он раздражен.

— Хватит болтать, — прервала их начинающую ссору Лидия. – Всё равно кто-то умрет в конце учебного года. Пойдемте, у меня уже каблуки провалились в грязь, которую здесь считают дорогой.

— Мне это не нравится, — вздохнула Мелисса, поправляя на лице специальные очки и устремляясь за Лидией, которая уверенно шагала к замку.

— Интересно, а она это для примера сказала, что кто-то умрет, или как баньши? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

Ему никто не ответил, Скотт лишь печально покачал головой и ухватился за лямку своего рюкзака, направляясь вслед за матерью и Лидией. Даже Арджент наконец убрал винтовку и зашагал к замку в компании Хейлов, мысленно пытаясь представить, может ли он пасть еще ниже. Шериф замыкал их группу, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Может, остальные и считали возможным вести себя как на экскурсии, но он не собирался терять бдительность. Ему не нравился этот лес у самой школы, ему не нравился мрачный замок, который тут считался школой… Но выбора не было, они уже приехали и собирались остаться тут на год.

Впрочем, предавался своим мыслям он недолго. Взглянув на дорогу, упирающуюся в кованые ворота, он ускорил шаг, переходя на бег. Он чувствовал ответственность за всех школьников, а не только за Стайлза, и потому ему совсем не нравилось то, что Лидия стояла так близко к неизвестной громаде, густо обросшей волосами или шерстью.

Вот громада хватает тоненькую руку Лидии…

— Прежде, чем вы скажете или сделаете что-то, за что вам будет стыдно, прошу познакомиться с мистером Хагридом, — шериф смущенно спрятал за спину руку с вытащенным впопыхах пистолетом и утешился лишь тем, что Крис со своей винтовкой выглядел еще несуразнее. – Хагрид привратник в Хогвартсе и профессор по магическим существам, я правильно говорю, Рубеус?

Только сейчас шериф заметил, что существо явно обладает человеческими чертами, а то, что он принял за шерсть, было шубой и бородой.

Смущенно закашлявшись, он протянул руку громаде.

— Джон Стилински, — представился он. – Я отец одного из учеников по обмену, вот этого, — он с облегчением оглянулся на сына, который проворно поднырнул ему под руку.

– Крис Арджент, — сухо представился Крис, не зная куда пристроить винтовку. — Д… дядя Лидии.

— И не самый любимый, прошу заметить, — это подошел Питер. – Самый любимый – я! Питер Хейл.

— Директор Альбус Дамблдор попросил меня встретить вас, — прогудел Хагрид. – Представители других магических школ прибудут позже, во время учебного года, но зато вы сможете разместиться с удобствами пока в школе тихо. Я вас познакомлю со своими питомцами…

— Чудесно! – Мелисса широко улыбнулась. – Мистер Хагрид, можете дать нам минутку?.. «Других магических школ»?.. – свистящим шепотом уточнила она у Питера.

— Так вот почему учиться тут нам было бы туго… — понимающе кивнул Скотт, пока шериф размышлял, что делать с мурашками, которые так некстати напомнили ему о том, как ему не нравился старший из Хейлов. – Похоже, лучше бы мы поехали в Мексику. Или в Японию. Или еще куда-то, где мы можем погибнуть с меньшими шансами.

— Можно подумать, вам неинтересно посмотреть, как живут маги, — пожал плечами Питер, ничуть не смущенный недвусмысленно злыми взглядами. – У них тут будет проходить какой-то магический чемпионат между тремя школами, мы не участвуем, просто наблюдаем.

— И тебе ни от магов, ни от этого чемпионата ничего не нужно? – прищурился Дерек. – Питер, лучше сразу признайся.

— Ты хорошо знаешь меня, дорогой племянник, — Питер развел руками. – Небольшая безделушка, ничего особенного. И не переживайте, я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

Скотт и Стайлз переглянулись и с тоской посмотрели на возвышающийся замок. Жалко было такое древнее сооружение, но Питер просто не оставлял ему шансов. Это понимали все, поэтому оставили разговор на потом и направились вслед за Хагридом в школу.

Впрочем, несмотря на все предчувствия и уверенность Лидии, в Хогвартсе их приняли хорошо. Директор школы словно вышел из старой книги про Мерлина, оставшиеся на лето в школе профессора Чар и Трансфигурации были не хуже, и если что и удручало школьников, так это неработающие телефоны и ноутбуки.

Мелисса быстро нашла общий язык с колдомедиком Помфри, отчего её видели только в Большом зале за едой. Питер шнырял по Хогвартсу, что совершенно не беспокоило директора школы, и шериф решил, что в таком случае он тоже не должен слишком беспокоиться об этом. Лидия что-то говорила о странной затворнице из башни, с которой они нашли общий язык, заставляя остальных забеспокоиться: две баньши на одну школу – это чересчур.

Крис все свободное время проводил у загонов с Хагридом – неудачное знакомство превратилось в крепкую дружбу. Джон старался присоединиться к ним, но по другой причине – Хагрид оказался просто неиссякаемым источником информации. Информация эта была полна несоответствий, слез и междометий, но как полицейский, он и раньше сталкивался с такими сложностями.

И только Дерек под предлогом гипотетической защиты для Скотта и Стайлза таскался с ними. По этому поводу Джон не особо переживал, считая, что Хейлу просто скучно. С другой стороны, эта защита могла оказаться не лишней, если учитывать рассказы Хагрида. Честно говоря, послушав лесника, шериф чуть было не решил сам ходить везде за сыном, но сдержался.

Они уже уверились, что этот год будет не таким, как предыдущие, когда случилось это.


	2. Chapter 2

**Дерек**

За преподавательским столом, за которым обедали и гости из Америки, с каждым днем становилось все больше людей – у профессоров заканчивался летний отпуск, и они один за другим занимали свои места. Впрочем, пока места хватало всем, к тому же Арджент часто оставался вместе с Хагридом в его сторожке, они оба редко появлялись в Большом зале, Лидия нередко обедала у своей неизвестной затворницы, да и смешную толстушку, занимающуюся магическими растениями, за столом видели редко.

И потому никто не отреагировал, когда еще одно профессорское место было занято. Ровно до тех пор, пока незнакомец не открыл рот.

— Ну и что же, Альбус, этим тоже нужно будет волчьелычное варить зелье, или вы считаете, что в этом году тут будет достаточно суматохи, чтобы никто не заметил пару-другую пропавших учеников? – с неприязнью глядя на Хейлов и Скотта, спросил он.

— Северус, это было бестактно, — заметила строгая дама, которая преподавала Трансфигурацию и, как рассказал им в первый день директор, была его заместителем. Она отпила из своей чашки и покачала головой, словно осуждала малолетнего студента. Похоже, незнакомец тоже понимал, как это выглядит, и взбесился еще больше.

— Разумеется, — прошипел он. – Этой школе мало было одного оборотня в том году, который чудом не сожрал вашего золотого мальчика, теперь вы притащили сюда троих. Или вы рассчитывали, что после всего, что здесь было, я не озабочусь покупкой хорошего амулета для определения этих тварей?

— Северус, это грубо, — вставил маленький профессор Чар. – Наши гости из Америки могут подумать, что все в Англии консервативны…

— Да хоть из Антарктиды, — отрезал названный Северус. – Ваша толерантность выливается в то, что я должен сбивать ноги в поисках аконита и тратить свое время на зелье!

— Им не надо аконит, — не смог удержаться Стайлз. – Они могут себя контролировать… — он неуверенно посмотрел на Питера. – То есть, почти контролировать. Точнее, контролировать могут, но не все хотят, — вконец смешался он и попытался вернуться к еде, словно он так и сидел молча всё это время, однако въедливый ненавистник оборотней уже уставился на него, прожигая взглядом темных глаз.

От этого взгляда хотелось скрыться за кувшином с соком или ослабить ворот. А лучше и то, и другое.

— А вот вы не оборотень, — медленно произнес Северус, разглядывая Стайлза так, что Питер понимающе фыркнул, а Дереку почему-то захотелось опрокинуть на профессора кувшин с соком даже сильнее, чем когда он говорил про аконит. Хотя никакого повода не было, Стайлз даже не был его стаей, чтобы заботиться о нем. – Но почему-то находитесь в такой… непритязательной компании.

— Северус, — не выдержал теперь уже и директор Дамблдор. Профессор кинул на него быстрый взгляд и сухо произнес:

— Профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп. Попрошу в мои запасы нос не совать и ничего не пытаться стащить. Мне и английских школьников хватает.

— Это уже слишком, — заметила профессор Макгонагалл. – Никто не собирается ничего у тебя брать, что за паранойя, Северус.

— Ну, значит, никто и не наткнется на аконит, — буркнул Снейп, принимаясь за еду. Со стороны казалось, что разговор, как и начинающийся конфликт, исчерпаны, но Стайлз еще несколько раз ловил на себе изучающий взгляд нового профессора.

Для себя он решил, что дело именно в том, что он не оборотень. Что бы тут ни произошло, профессор явно не любил оборотней. Вот если бы тут была Лидия, он бы заинтересовался ею. И потом, их зельеварение, как смутно догадывался Стайлз, похоже на химию, Лидия бы быстро нашла общий язык с нелюдимым профессором, но нет же, она пропадала где-то в башне, возвращалась обычно только к ужину с задумчивым видом и ничего не говорила, что само по себе было плохим знаком.

— Мистер… Стилински? – Стайлз хотел было сказать, что мистер Стилински – его папа, который, похоже, опять залез в какой-то лабиринт – школа просто была набита этими лабиринтами, движущимися лестницами и прочими вещами, осложняющими обучение, но решил, что это будет выглядеть совсем уж по-детски, поэтому только кивнул.

Не объяснять же профессору новой школы, что когда его зовут по фамилии, он просто чувствует сгущающиеся над ним тучи. Впрочем, зельевар не выглядел как туча, хотя всё в его облике способствовало этому. Но прямо сейчас он не хмурился, а даже пытался растянуть явно непривычные к этому губы в улыбке. От его усилий, приложенных к тому, чтобы выглядеть мило, Стайлз почувствовал себя немного неловко и постарался улыбнуться в ответ, что вызвало оживление странного профессора.

— Вы мне кажетесь наиболее разумным из гостей, — доверительно сообщил Стайлзу Снейп. – Что у вас в вашей школе по зельям?

— Мэ-э… — промычал Стайлз, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли преувеличить или наоборот, преуменьшить свою оценку по химии… — Ну-у…

— Скромность – это хорошо! – еще больше обрадовался Снейп. – Знаете, как не хватает в этой школе скромных и сознательных учеников? Учить приходится полных бездарей…

Стайлз, который за годы учебы привычно закрепился в числе «бездарей» и ни разу не был признан сознательным, почувствовал, что мнение незнакомого профессора его вдохновляет настолько, что он готов рискнуть и сварить какое-нибудь зелье. По-видимому, это было написано у него на лице, потому что как иначе можно было объяснить, что профессор вдруг понизил голос и произнес:

— До начала учебного года я обычно никому не позволяю работать в моей лаборатории, но как насчет того, чтобы сварить что-нибудь… да хотя бы Перечное зелье?

Стайлз хотел сказать, что он с удовольствием, а еще он хотел сказать, что понятие не имеет, что это за зелье и какой перец и в каких количествах туда кладут, а еще уточнить, повлияют ли зелья на волосы самого Стайлза или у профессора это генетическое…

Но он не успел произнести ничего из этого.

— Он сейчас ужасно занят, — Дерек столько раз внезапно оказывался за спиной Стайлза, что он мог не оборачиваться, чтобы понять это. – У нас это… школьное собрание.

Снейп прищурился.

— Я буду в лаборатории допоздна, — сказал он Стайлзу, полностью игнорируя Дерека. – Приходи, мои покои в подземельях, портреты могут указать путь. Только без оборотней, пожалуйста. У меня слишком много ядовитых для них веществ может оказаться на рабочем столе. Совершенно случайно.

— Ага… — зачарованно произнес Стайлз, привычно вяло брыкаясь, когда Дерек чуть приподнял его за шкирку, волоча за собой. – Я тогда приду после собрания!

— Черта с два ты придешь, — пробурчал Дерек, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. – А я еще твоему отцу скажу.

— Да что тебе опять не нравится?! — возмутился Стайлз, вырываясь из хватки Дерека и поправляя рубашку. – Мне предлагают заняться учебой, и я соглашаюсь! Может, я решил за ум взяться, тебе какое дело? Тут нас никто не преследует, можно поучиться этим зельям и травоведению, например! И никакой английской литературы, кстати, я проверял расписание старших классов!

— Ты тупой что ли? – Дерек смотрел на него так задумчиво, словно и в самом деле прикидывал, так оно или нет, и от этого было только обиднее.

— Да что не так-то? – окончательно разозлился Стилински. Одно дело, когда его считали тупым учителя или Лидия, но Дереку он это простить не мог.

— Вечером. В лаборатории. Наедине. – Дерек сделал паузу и уставился на Стайлза, словно тот по этим словам должен был сразу что-то для себя понять.

Стайлз развел руками и в отместку тоже уставился на Хейла.

— Он к тебе клеится, идиот, — буркнул Дерек. – Надо быть слепым, чтобы этого не увидеть.

— Сам идиот, — машинально ответил Стайлз, пытаясь переварить свалившуюся на него информацию. Дерек определенно шутил, не мог же он всерьез предполагать подобное? Но идти варить зелье хотелось уже куда меньше.

— Наконец-то! – встретила их Лидия в комнате Стилински и Скотта. – Где вы так долго ходили, и почему на Стайлзе лица нет?

— Потерял, — пробормотал Стайлз, проскальзывая мимо Лидии и садясь на свою кровать.

— Им заинтересовался зельевар, — пояснил Дерек. – И, как мне кажется, не в качестве ингредиента для зелий. Пригласил в свою лабораторию сварить зелье.

— Может, он это и имел в виду? – попытался вступиться за сына шериф, но под взглядом Дерека осекся и пожал плечами. Стайлз только вздохнул. Они с отцом часто думали похоже, но отец в силу возраста был куда наивнее.

— Нашли проблему, — фыркнула Лидия. – Я пойду со Стайлзом, тем более мне очень любопытно посмотреть на этого зельевара. И это возвращает нас к основной проблеме…

Дальше Стайлз не слушал, пытаясь представить, как они вдвоем с Лидией насыпают какие-нибудь порошки в колбу… Тут он вспомнил, что ему рассказывал о зельеварении Скотт, которому в свою очередь это рассказала Мелисса, с большим интересом изучающая содержимое аптечки Хогвартса. Похоже, их с Лидией ждало не такое уж романтичное выковыривание глазок неизвестных тварей, и стоило лишь уповать на то, чтобы этих глаз было по паре на каждой твари.

— Стайлз! – прервал его размышления Скотт. – Что ты думаешь об этом?

Стайлз мысленно возмутился, почему-то его мнение так редко волновало кого-то, когда он слушал, и почему его всегда спрашивали о чем-то, стоило лишь отвлечься на секундочку. И это касалось не только друзей, учителя тоже испытывали потребность вызвать его именно в момент глубокой задумчивости.

Впрочем, лица всех окружающих не давали двусмысленного ответа. Разве что лицо Питера было непроницаемым, но на него Стайлз и не смотрел.

— Я думаю, это ужасно, — бодро произнес он.

— Не слушал, — кивнула Лидия, поджав губы. – Повторю коротко. Я не была уверена, что профессор Трелони не преувеличивает…

«Так вот как зовут местную баньши!» — подумал Стайлз.

— …Поэтому я сравнила то, что она рассказывает с историями Хагрида, то с тем, что миссис МакКол слышала в Больничном крыле.

— Мальчику все кости в руке удалили одним движением, я до сих пор это представляю каждый раз, как закрываю глаза, — вставила Мелисса.

— И по всему выходит, что находиться тут опасно, — тем же спокойным голосом продолжила Лидия. – Мало того, что в этой школе и так всё, начиная с лестниц и уроков некоторых преподавателей и заканчивая популярным тут видом спорта, призвано калечить школьников, так еще и последние несколько лет в Англии пытается возродиться какая-то кровожадная антропоморфная тварь.

— И не надо вот только на меня смотреть, — вскинулся Питер. – Да, я не уникален в своем желании выжить, и что теперь?

— И это постоянно происходит рядом со школой и одним конкретным школьником, — проигнорировала его Лидия, но Стайлз видел, как она сжала кулаки – всё-таки то, что она поспособствовала этому возрождению, постоянно служило для неё раздражающим фактором. – Не знаю как вы, но я не верю, что нам удастся остаться в стороне.

— Всем было бы удобнее, если бы верила, — буркнул Питер.

— Я придерживаюсь первоначальной версии, что это ужасно, — Стайлз развел руками. – Но мы ведь уже здесь, верно? И неужели мы оставим это просто так?

— Этот мальчик еще и сирота, ужасно печальная история, — вставил Питер.

— Я так и думала, — вздохнула Лидия, и Стайлз обнаружил, что, судя по решительным и серьезным лицам, с ним все согласны. Скотт похлопал его по плечу и тоже кивнул. – Но предупреждаю, я не могу отделаться от мысли, что кто-то умрет.

— Хотелось бы чуть конкретнее, — любезно улыбаясь, заметил Питер. – Ну место там, имя, время…

— Я не справочное бюро, к сожалению, — разозлилась Лидия. – Идем, Стайлз. Навестим твоего зельевара.

— Он не мой, — вяло попытался поспорить Стайлз, слыша за спиной, как Питер бормочет под нос: «Можно подумать, справочное бюро больше скажет по делу…»


	3. Chapter 3

**Лидия**

Лидия бодро шагала по коридору Хогвартса, не обращая никакого внимания на попытки Стайлза привлечь её внимание к портретам. Чтобы найти подземелья и зельевара, ей не требовалась помощь нарисованных людей, в конце концов, она была лучшей ученицей в то числе и потому, что умела хорошо ориентироваться. Даже в школе и особенно в ней.

Лидия отлично знала, что все уверены в том, что она дни напролет сидит у Трелони, но это было не так. Точнее, не совсем так. Самой Лидии было не просто вернуть былую популярность после того, как открылся её дар, но большинство баньши и не пытались сделать это, замыкаясь в себе со своими голосами. Или успешно делали вид, что поступают так.

Трелони относилась ко вторым, поэтому из её башни вело несколько потайных ходов, которыми и пользовалась Лидия, исследуя замок и изучая его обитателей. Вывод напрашивался неутешительный – Трелони права, и этот замок к октябрю будет просто нашпигован потенциальными смертниками, как индейка ко Дню Благодарения – черносливом.

К сожалению, Трелони знала не все, её использовали и оставили в стороне от основных событий, и потому Лидия сейчас собиралась припереть к стенке зельевара, который, если она правильно понимала, имел непосредственное отношение ко всем этим событиям. Он или, если быть точнее, его метка, которую Лидии еще предстояло найти на его руке.

— Добрый вечер, мы со Стайлзом пришли сварить зелье, — она отодвинула открывшего дверь зельевара в сторону и прошла в комнату, убедившись, что Стайлз просочится за ней следом.

Зельевар полностью соответствовал её ожиданием. Пожалуй, она бы даже обошлась без поисков метки – на нем можно было ставить штамп «Я служу злу» и продавать в качестве концептуальной версии. Впрочем, как с прискорбием она заметила для себя, Дерек был прав – и зельевар явно не ожидал увидеть кого-то кроме Стайлза.

Вообще трудно было понять, что спасает Стайлза в тех ситуациях, когда он активно лезет на рожон. Его ни разу никто не покусал, Дерек лишь прожигал взглядом и таскал за шкирку – Лидия мысленно фыркнула, сообразив, что, возможно, Дерек хорошо понимает только чужие порывы, и его собственные в отношении Стайлза пока остаются непонятыми. Как бы то ни было, последний год был непростым и для Стилински, и Лидия посчитала нужным его опекать.

— Меня зовут Лидия Мартин, — закрывая собой Стайлза, она перешла в наступление на пока незнакомого угрюмого мага. – А вы профессор Снейп, так? Не стоит так стремиться к смерти, есть и другие способы принести пользу…

Лидия совершенно точно не собиралась говорить ничего подобного, но слова словно сами вылетели у неё изо рта. И судя по тому, как профессор едва заметно вздрогнул и скривился в пренебрежительной усмешке, она попала в точку.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, мисс Мартин, — ответил он чуть хриплым голосом. – И я приглашал одного мистера Стилински.

Он посмотрел ей через плечо и, судя по судорожному вздоху Стайлза, его взгляд достиг цели.

— Мне кажется, вы недооцениваете женщин, — заметила Лидия, пытаясь сообразить, как вести себя дальше. Настаивать на совместном занятии зельеварением было глупо, но и оставлять Стайлза одного ей не хотелось. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не проинструктирует его проверить наличие метки у этого зельевара.

— О нет, мисс, — Снейп снова перевел взгляд на неё, казалось, что он заглядывает прямо в душу. – Наоборот, я очень высоко оцениваю ваш пол. И по возможности стараюсь держаться от него подальше. А вы мне напоминаете кого-то… особенно своей страстью защищать тех, кто в этом не нуждается. Это так похоже на вас, женщин…

— Лидия, — прошептал смущенный Стайлз, и она отступила, отходя к шкафу с книгами и принимаясь изучать корешки.

К счастью, большего от неё и не требовали, никто не предлагал ей выйти, и ей пришлось провести несколько утомительных часов, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз пыхтит над неаппетитными кусочками плоти каких-то существ и корешками, пытаясь что-то приготовить.

За зелье Лидия не беспокоилась. Кем бы ни был зельевар, идиотом он не выглядел, и вряд ли предложил бы новому знакомому варить что-то опасное. К тому же сам он кружил над разделочным столом, изредка нагибаясь к уху Стайлза и шепча что-то. Судя по тому, что Стилински краснел не до багрового оттенка, разговор шел о зелье, а не о чем-то более интимном.

Коснулся он Стайлза лишь раз, ловко вытирая его пальцы от едкого сока, в котором тот вымазался, нарезая стебли. Впрочем, то, как он это делал, заставило замереть и саму Лидию, которая в этот момент забыла об отталкивающей внешности профессора и захотела оказаться на месте Стайлза, пальцы которого исчезали под платком и снова выскальзывали из него, чтобы снова оказаться накрытыми платком и пальцами Снейпа.

— Ну что, ты скажешь Дереку, что он ошибался? – они шли обратно к выделенным им комнатам в полном молчании, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы молчал дольше пары минут. – Придумает какую-нибудь ерунду…

Лидия остановилась и сурово посмотрела на спутника.

— Вообще-то, — она сделала паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова, – этот стол недостаточно хорошо протирается после подготовки всех этих ингредиентов. Тебе стоит иметь это в виду, ведь если бы я с тобой не пошла, у тебя были бы отличные шансы оказаться на нем вместо зелья.

И не слушая протестующий писк, который только и вырвался из горла Стайлза, она зашагала дальше.

— Эй! – Стайлз догнал её на повороте. – И что мне делать?

Лидия пожала плечами, не сбавляя шага.

— Как всегда, — всё-таки ответила она. – Что хочешь. Но если дело дойдет до этого, посмотри, есть ли у него татуировка с черепом и змеей на предплечье.

Оставив возмущенного Стайлза на лестнице, Лидия миновала их комнаты и прямиком направилась к кабинету директора. Ей нужно было кое-что уточнить. Она не рассчитывала на точный ответ, нет, но любая мелочь могла привести к разгадке, и глупо было игнорировать того, у кого таких пустячков были полные карманы.

Горгулья проворно отпрыгнула в сторону при её появлении, и Лидия беспрепятственно поднялась в кабинет.

Казалось, директор ждал её. По крайней мере, он не был удивлен и, несмотря на довольно поздний час, сидел за столом. Лидия лишь не была уверена, мантия на нем или ночная рубашка – с одеждой у магов было удручающе.

— Чаю, печенья? – спросил он, кивая на зависший рядом с ним чайничек. Но Лидия уже не удивлялась таким фокусам.

— Что насчет безопасности нашего здесь нахождения? – строго спросила она, злясь, что это приходится спрашивать ей, хотя с ними были взрослые, у двоих из которых было оружие, а одному даже оружие не было нужно, чтобы быть очень опасным.

— Уверяю вас, мисс Мартин, Северус куда менее зловещий, чем он хочет казаться, — добродушно улыбнулся ей Дамблдор. – Просто у вашего одноклассника такой выразительный взгляд… А Северус неравнодушен к оленятам. Я могу поговорить с ним. 

— Оставьте душераздирающую историю про Бэмби для Стилински, — отрезала Лидия. – И он большой мальчик, сам разберется. А если нет, так у него тут есть отец. И Дерек Хейл, — мстительно добавила она, решив, что их разговор наверняка будет передан зельевару. – У вас тут люди мрут как мухи, и я просто позвоночником чувствую, что в этом году кто-то умрет.

— За последние два года никто не умер, — заметил Дамблдор, уже не так благодушно улыбаясь. Казалось, Лидия могла слышать, как крутятся в голове директора мысли, в которых он пытается решить, чем ему может быть полезна Лидия.

— Счастливая случайность, — ответила Лидия, поднимаясь из-за стола. – И знаете? Я начинаю сомневаться, что это идея Питера – приехать сюда.

— Вы проницательны, мисс Мартин, — ответил Дамблдор, отхлебывая чай. – Неофициальная версия цели вашего пребывания тут, точнее, её официальная часть, — уточнил он, – это доказать, что оборотни могут контролировать себя, а магглы ничуть не хуже магов.

— Неофициальную часть неофициальной версии спрашивать бесполезно? – на удачу уточнила Лидия. Дамблдор сокрушенно покачал головой. – Я всё равно узнаю!

— Успехов вам, мисс Мартин! – бросил ей вслед Дамблдор, когда она уже открывала дверь, ведущую на крутую лестницу. – Нам всем нужны ваши успехи…


	4. Chapter 4

**Крис**

— Этот чемпионат для шестого и седьмого курсов, не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — раздраженно произнес Крис, с неприязнью косясь на Питера. С прибытием студентов в Хогвартсе стало шумно, сидеть у Хагрида вечерами было совершенно невозможно, да и нависающий над плечом Хейл не способствовал хорошему настроению.

Может, оборотень и не понимал, как сильно он злит охотника, или просто делал вид, что не помнит. Не помнит, как убил его сестру, как они боролись не на жизнь, а на смерть. Нет, теперь эта тварь с очаровательной улыбкой сидела рядом и наклонялась к уху, чтобы что-то шепнуть.

Крис перевел взгляд на гриффиндорский стол. Еще до приезда учеников он слышал об этом мальчике. Лидия говорила, что с ним связан тот маг, возрождения которого все боялись, и именно он почему-то раз за разом оказывался на волосок от смерти. Мелисса пересказывала, что ей говорила колдомедик Помфри, и по всему выходило, что мало кто лежал в Больничном крыле так часто, как этот мальчик. Хагрид рассказывал им с Джоном много всего, но то и дело таинственно замолкал или начинал всхлипывать, а в этом случае понимать, что он говорит, получалось только у шерифа.

Все, просто каждый, включая портреты, могли что-то сказать об этом Гарри Поттере, который был местной знаменитостью. Чего не говорил ни один из них, так это того, что увидит Крис, когда столкнется с этой знаменитостью.

Никто не рассказал о том, что Гарри невысокий и худенький для своих лет, что, похоже, никто не набрался терпения познакомить его с расческой, а еще он паршиво чувствовал себя при всеобщем внимании. Он был просто противоположностью Эллисон, и от этого Крису еще сильнее хотелось приложить прикладом проклятого Питера, который словно змей-искуситель нашептывал ему о мальчике-сироте.

— Сам подумай, он живет с ненавидящими его родственниками, домой возвращаться не хочет, крестный его в бегах, родители погибли, — ничуть не смущаясь, продолжал Питер. – А ты… не то чтобы меня это волновало, но ваша семья охотников, Арджент, это ты один. Не так уж много осталось семей, которые чтут кодекс. Будет жаль потерять достойных противников.

Крис еле слышно зарычал, утыкаясь в тарелку так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Хейл просто щедро сыпал солью на его раны, заставляя почти реально корчиться от боли.

— Что тебе нужно? – прошипел он еле слышно, но, конечно, тут же заработал еще два внимательных взгляда. Проклятые оборотни с их проклятым слухом!

— Мне? – картинно удивился Питер. – Мне вообще ничего от тебя не надо. Неужели ты не можешь поверить, что я что-то говорю просто так от души? Я просто вижу, что мальчик несчастен, и ты несчастен тоже. Не могу сказать, что меня это сильно беспокоит, но несчастный охотник, которому нечего терять… он может поступиться и кодексом тоже.

Крис с облегчением кивнул. Да, пожалуй, это было достаточной причиной для Питера. И он снова задумался о том, что ему бы никогда не пришло раньше в голову. Может ли он в самом деле усыновить и увезти этого мальчика, вся жизнь в Англии у которого, похоже, между Больничным крылом и опасностями, которые его туда приводят. Не то чтобы жизнь охотника похожа на беспечный праздник, но Ардженты защищали Эллисон от жестокой реальности много лет, а потом дали в руки оружие.

У этого же птенца Крис не видел оружия, не считая палочки, какая была тут у каждого, а защищать его никто не стремился, напротив – именно от него требовали и ждали защиты. Это выглядело так, как было бы, оставь они все Скотта одного разбираться со всеми тварями лишь потому, что он альфа. С ним были бы Эллисон, Стайлз и Лидия… Так оно и было, но только с ними были еще и взрослые.

— Вот и молодец, — почти неслышно пробормотал Питер и наконец-то отодвинулся.

Крис еще немного подумал о том, стоит ли прислушиваться к советам Питера, но чем больше он смотрел на худенького мальчика, тем больше он приходил к мысли, что стоит рискнуть. Если Питеру от него что-то нужно, он успеет его переиграть, а если тот и впрямь просто так советовал, то глупо игнорировать этот совет лишь из-за того, от кого он поступил.

Он не был уверен, что и впрямь удастся так сразу познакомиться с мальчиком, но решил рискнуть. Под внимательными взглядами он прошел к гриффиндорскому столу и остановился позади стула Поттера. Мальчик задрал голову, в его глазах мелькнул испуг, который тут же сменился отчаянной решимостью.

Мальчишка, готовый непонятно почему сражаться со всем миром, нравился Крису все больше.

— Гарри Поттер, верно? – спросил он как можно мягче, не желая спугнуть ребенка. – Мне рассказывал о тебе Хагрид. – «И еще пара дюжин человек» — не стал добавлять он. – Меня зовут Крис Арджент, мы здорово подружились с Хагридом. Не хочешь сходить к нему после ужина? Вас так поздно из школы не выпускают, но с взрослым…

Краем глаза он отмечал поведение соседей Поттера. Вот рыжий долговязый парень сверкнул глазами, но тут же взгляд его потух – догадался, что Поттера зовут одного. Вот лохматая девчушка измеряет его взглядом, словно решает, стоит ли с ним отпускать своего друга.

— Можешь и друзей с собой взять, только немного, я за вас перед деканом головой отвечаю, если из замка поведу, — предложил Крис, и сердце дрогнуло от того, какой волной благодарности окатило его. А ведь предложение-то пустяковое – даже совестно стало. Не хотелось признавать, но, похоже, Питер Хейл был прав.

Крис благополучно забыл, какие они смешные, эти четырнадцатилетние подростки. И потому словно заново окунулся в этот удивительный отчаянный возраст, всю дорогу до Хагрида обсуждая с Гарри всякие глупости. Оказалось, мальчик не был совсем потерян для обычного мира.

По крайней мере, Арджент старался думать, что он живет в обычном мире. Пусть, у него была самая впечатляющая коллекция оружия для охоты на оборотней, он всё-таки считал, что авторучки лучше перьев, а выбор университета или школы становится куда проще, если можно рассматривать любые варианты, не только магические.

Из болтовни Гарри он выудил главное – мальчик хочет стать аврором… в некотором роде охотники и были аврорами. Вольными аврорами с кодексом и роскошным выбором оружия. К счастью, подружка Гарри утащила их друга вперед, изредка оглядываясь и меряя их задумчивым взглядом. Крис почему-то точно знал, что девочка не будет удерживать Гарри в Хогвартсе и в Англии в целом и первая придумает, как им сохранить дружбу на расстоянии. И это дарило надежду.

Крис покачал головой, обнаружив, что всерьез рассматривает вариант усыновления Гарри, как будто он знаком с ним не несколько минут, а месяцы. Он прекрасно осознавал, что в этом возрасте подростки недоверчивы, и невелик шанс, что Поттер проникнется к нему добрыми чувствами в достаточной мере, чтобы уехать с ним, оставив привычный мир и не особо любящих родственников. Семья – это всё. Пока она есть, что-то может не нравиться, но Арджент был уверен, что стоит заговорить об усыновлении, и мальчик вспомнит, что любит своих родных.

К его удивлению, у Хагрида подружка Гарри так долго и пристально на него смотрела, что охотник не выдержал – и вышел на крыльцо. Как он и предполагал, девочка вскоре присоединилась к нему.

— Вы какой-то неизвестный родственник Гарри? – сразу перешла она к делу.

Крис помолчал.

— Нет, — наконец произнес он. – Но…

— Вам известно о его крестном? – прервала его девочка. Крис вспомнил, что его предупреждали о мисс Грейнджер. Мелисса, которая больше всего наслушалась о друзьях местной знаменитости, для себя охарактеризовала её как «маленькая Лидия». Крис думал, что речь идет об ясновидении или каких-то штучках баньши, но теперь он понимал, что Мелисса имела в виду совсем другое.

— Да, — не стал упираться Крис. Спрашивать, зачем весь этот допрос, ему не хотелось. В конце концов, скрытность и интриги не были его коньком. – И то, что я о нем знаю, наводит меня на мысль, что мы найдем с ним общий язык.

— Серьезно? – широко распахнула глаза Грейнджер. – Мы слышали… случайно, — быстро добавила она. – Так вот, мы слышали, что вы охотник на оборотней. У Сириуса друг оборотень.

— А там, где вы услышали обо мне, не говорили, что некоторые из тех, кто приехал со мной, сами оборотни? – с сарказмом спросил Крис и по глазам девочки понял, что нет, не говорили. Глаза у неё забегали, похоже, с оборотнями она была знакома не понаслышке. – У нас есть кодекс, мисс Грейнджер. Мы не убиваем тех, кто не убивает нас. Гарри со мной не грозит превратиться в безжалостного убийцу.

— Так значит, я правильно догадалась! – пискнула девочка и неожиданно схватила Криса за руку. – Только, пожалуйста, не подведите его! Если решите забрать – заберите, мы с Роном будем ужасно скучать, но Гарри так нужен дом, где его будут любить. Вы ведь будете, да?

Крис еще пару часов назад даже не думал о том, чтобы взять себе Гарри, сейчас же на умоляющий взгляд Грейнджер не мог ответить ничего, только кивнуть.

Похоже, Питер нашел способ его нейтрализовать – теперь нужно было разыскать крестного мальчика, его родных, и не забыть узнать его мнение об усыновлении.

— Сириус прокусил ногу Рону, а потом напугал нас всех, но уже через полчаса Гарри был рад согласиться переехать к нему, — шепнула Грейнджер, когда Крис повернулся к ней спиной, чтобы вернуться в хижину Хагрида. – Но Сириус в бегах, а Гарри нужна семья сейчас, а не только лет через десять.

— Я заберу их обоих, если они согласятся, — не поворачиваясь к девушке, ответил Крис. – Даю слово.

Он не был уверен, что у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы понравиться Гарри. В конце концов, у того в Хогвартсе много друзей, и что могло пойти не так?


	5. Chapter 5

**Питер**

Гулкие темные коридоры Хогвартса нравились Питеру. Главное, не пытаться зажечь фонарь или — в случае магов – Люмос. Тишина и ощущение полного безмятежного одиночества тут же сменялась гомоном магических портретов, и всё волшебство момента пропадало.

За последние дни лета и начало осени Питер хорошо изучил замок и теперь, мягко ступая по его гранитным плитам, чувствовал себя хозяином. Он мысленно похвалил себя за предусмотрительность, ведь после приезда всех этих школьников, английских и не только, замок наполнился запахами и звуками, сбивающими с ног. Ароматы детских тел, смазок для метел, зелий, которые использовали старшекурсники направо и налево – всё это наверняка сбивало с толку Дерека и Скотта, а значит, работало на благо Питера.

Он остановился на лестнице, почти сливаясь со стеной, и бесшумно втянул воздух. Если бы Дерек чуть меньше беспокоился за младшего Стилински, он бы понял, как важно не ссориться с зельеваром – запахи в его лаборатории были ключами почти ко всему, что происходило в замке. Вот и сейчас Питер почувствовал терпкий резкий запах Оборотного зелья, в который раз удивляясь, что его не чуют люди – слишком силен был этот запах для его чутких ноздрей.

Он шагнул ближе к человеку, нарочно ставя ногу так, чтобы ступень скрипнула – не самое простое умение, к слову сказать. Снова с наслаждением вдохнул воздух – причудливый коктейль из оборотного, пота и запаха страха его привлекал куда больше.

— Кто тут? – проскрежетал голос, в котором его обладатель напрасно пытался скрыть свое беспокойство.

— Куда интереснее вопрос, кто тут, — Питер пододвинулся ближе, не глядя на скрючившийся силуэт старого аврора. Точнее говоря, кого-то с личиной Аластора Хмури. – Но это не мое дело, мы тут за одним и тем же, не так ли?

Темнота не была ему помехой, и он с интересом смотрел, как лже-Хмури нервно мнет в руках листок с именем.

— Если ты кому-то скажешь, — с отчаянием в голосе пробормотал маг. Теперь Питер знал, что тот младше его – как приятно было разгадывать чужие загадки вот так, сдирая покров за покровом, ничуть не торопясь. Стариковское отчаяние выглядело бы и пахло совсем иначе.

— Ты убьешь меня, да-да, — Питер зевнул, всего на полдюйма удлиняя клыки, но этого было достаточно, чтобы запах пота и страха стал острее, пикантнее и даже немного вкуснее. – Тебе не стоит опасаться меня, незнакомец. У меня свои дела тут, у тебя – свои. Не мешай моей охоте, и я не помешаю твоей.

Он подошел ближе — судя по тому, как забился пульс мага, нарушая границы того пространства, в которое лже-Хмури позволял вторгаться другим. Но Питеру это было даже приятно. Накрыв рукой кисть мага, он повернул его ладонь к себе и прочитал имя на листке.

— Это будет весело, — согласился он вслух со своими мыслями. – Ну что же мы стоим?

С легкой улыбкой он отступил в сторону, позволяя ковыляющему магу первому подойти к светящейся чаше и опустить туда листок бумаги. Лже-Хмури что-то пробормотал и провел палочкой над чашей, отчего она вспыхнула на мгновение и снова еле заметно засветилась внутренним огнем.

Маг отступил в сторону и под аккомпанемент его тяжелого прерывистого дыхания Питер прошел к чаше и опустил туда свой листок.

«Чуть больше энтропии этому миру не помешает», — промурлыкал он себе под нос.

— Тебе… тебе нужно, чтобы я заклял чашу? – нехотя спросил его нечаянный спутник. Питер сделал вид, что раздумывает. Нет, не зря он не стал торопиться и выжидал у чаши несколько ночей. Его чутье не подвело, ведь ни разу не было на его памяти, чтобы какое-то мероприятия проводилось просто так, о, этот чемпионат за глупую посудину скрывал под собой много подводных камней, и ему ничего не стоило подбросить еще один.

— Не откажусь, пожалуй, — наконец произнес он, когда маг уже отчетливо запах безысходностью и раздражением. – Тебе важно не быть мне должным, ведь так?

Хотелось удостовериться, что он сам не будет должен этому незнакомцу, и тот торопливо кивнул, подтверждая то, что Питер знал и так – облапошить этих магов было куда проще, чем американских подростков.

С непередаваемым чувством Питер смотрел на то, как вспыхнула на доли секунды чаша, подтверждая то, что американский подросток, не обладающий магическими умениями и не владеющий палочкой, примет участие в тремудром турнире. Определенно, это стоило отметить.

Питер в который раз пожалел, что не пьянеет, и мысленно пожелал хотя бы лже-Хмури отметить свой успех как следует. А то, что это успех, он не сомневался. Нет, не зря ему пришла в голову мысль отвлечь Арджента мальчишкой. Теперь у охотника не было никаких шансов продолжить слежку за своими спутниками – турнир его отвлечет.

Оставшиеся дни до оглашения выбора чаши Питер провел как паинька, даже не пытаясь снова пролезть в ту комнату, которая ему была так нужна. Он исправно ходил на обеды и ужины вместе со своими спутниками и отвечал нежной улыбкой на подозрительные взгляды Лидии.

Ему стоило всех его актерских умений изобразить негодование, когда чаша выплюнула имя Гарри Поттера, он пристально смотрел в этот момент в глаза баньши, не рискуя прикрыть их от удовольствия – эмоции окружающих людей чувствовались так же остро, как запахи. И потому он сумел вполне достоверно расширить зрачки от изумления, когда директор школы громыхнул следующим вылетевшим из огненной чаши именем:

— Скотт МакКолл, школа Бикон-хилл, Калифорния!

Расчет был верным – это имя лишь ненадолго подняло волну, которая снова вернулась к Гарри Поттеру. Скотт вскочил и оглянулся на сидящих рядом друзей и не только. Питер чувствовал, как взгляд мальчишки-альфы скользнул по нему, но он не взглянул на него, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом Лидию, и только после того, как МакКолл быстрыми шагами нагнал остальных чемпионов, он посмотрел ему вслед.

Никогда еще раньше вопль баньши так не ласкал его слух. Скотт не обернулся, лишь нагнал споткнувшегося от этого вопля Поттера и накрыл его уши ладонями.

— Все решат, что он сам это сделал, — глухо произнес Крис. Питер не сразу понял, что Арджент говорит не про Скотта. – Ты что-то знаешь об этом, Питер?

— Я здесь не для этого, — откликнулся Питер. – Но неужели это важно, что подумают другие? Друзья ему поверят, мы же не сомневаемся в Скотте.

— Разумеется, мы не сомневаемся в Скотте, — вскочила Мелисса.

— Мы сомневаемся в тебе, — закончил за неё Стайлз и с тоской посмотрел туда, куда ушел его друг. – Отказаться можно, наверное? Мы ведь даже не из стран-участников.

— Тому, кого выбрала чаша, нужно идти до конца. Свернувшего в сторону чемпиона ждет смерть, — пробормотала Лидия, невидящими глазами уставившись на стакан с тыквенным соком.

— И почему баньши не предсказывают результаты по бейсболу или победителей скачек, — ухмыльнулся Питер, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Не его вина, что все настроены так серьезно. Альфе не повредит небольшая встряска, а если повредит – не такой уж он хороший альфа, верно? Даже жаль, что обсудить это в Хогвартсе ровным счетом не с кем.

В сторону пропахшего оборотным мага он не смотрел, хотя волшебный глаз того преследовал его ежедневно. Он выполнял чье-то задание и оттого был лишь жертвой. Даже Лидия или сам Скотт быстрее бы поняли его шутку, чем этот маг.

— Это же должен был быть отдых, разве нет? – пока Питер размышлял, Скотт вернулся и бессильно опустился на скамью. – С другой стороны, мне нужно только участвовать, побеждать не обязательно.

Он замолчал, когда Мелисса с силой стиснула его руку, а Стайлз успокаивающе похлопал по плечу. Хотя, как показалось Питеру, успокаивал он скорее себя.

— Жалко парня, — неожиданно снова открыл рот Скотт. Питер с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Как так произошло, что он умудрился укусить именно этого подростка с манией спасать всех подряд? Полная школа куда менее сумасшедших детей, да даже в ту ночь рядом был Стилински…

От мысли, что он мог укусить Стайлза, Питера затошнило. Этот лез в пасть даже будучи слабым человеком, куда Скотту до него.

— Ты думаешь, друзья ему не поверят? – тихо спросила Мелисса.

— Да, — за Скотта ответила Лидия, как и все глядя на сгорбившуюся фигурку Гарри Поттера, который, казалось, пытался стать еще меньше под взглядами своих одноклассников.


	6. Chapter 6

**Гарри**

Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно. Только-только всё становилось лучше – один из гостей Хогвартса вел себя так, словно собирался забрать его себе. Конечно, Гарри больше не был один, где-то скрывался от Министерства его крестный, но мысль о том, что можно уехать с человеком, который его полюбит как родного и не даст в обиду, грела.

Впрочем, теперь об этом не могло быть и речи. Он совсем чужой еще человек и вряд ли поверит тому, что Гарри не лжет. А кто захочет брать себе в дом лгуна?..

Когда даже из друзей лишь Гермиона верит ему, или просто хочет верить… Густные мысли Гарри были бесцеремонно прерваны мистером Арджентом, который просил называть его Крисом. С Крисом был шериф Стилински. Гарри знал, что в городе, из которого приехали американские гости, он был как главный аврор.

— Гарри, кто, по твоему мнению, мог бросить твое имя в кубок? – присев на корточки перед ним, спросил шериф. Гарри сверху вниз посмотрел на Стилински, против своей воли сравнивая с тем, как допрашивали его маги, как разговаривал с ним всегда профессор Снейп – нависая и подавляя своим ростом. Ему правда хотелось помочь, но ответить было нечего, поэтому он просто привычным жестом поднял челку, обнажая шрам.

— Да, точно, — шериф поджал губы. – Похоже, здесь многим не дает покоя твой титул Мальчика-который-выжил — невероятно много желающих исправить это упущение.

От рыка, который при этом издал Крис, Гарри вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на мужчину. Нет, он знал, что среди гостей были оборотни, но это был охотник, совсем наоборот.

— Не дождутся, — пробормотал Крис, сверкнув глазами. – Гарри, как мне удалось узнать за эти два месяца, твоего крестного в Англии держишь только ты. И если ты уедешь со мной…

Сердце Гарри дрогнуло и отчаянно забилось. Неужели Гермионе не показалось, и этот человек и в самом деле хотел забрать его себе?..

— Я почти не знаю тебя, — продолжил Крис торопливо. – Но я знаю, что такое быть отцом и защищать своего ребенка. И любить. Я научу тебя защищать близких, но на своем примере. Если ты согласишься…

Он замолчал, словно его горло сдавила невидимая рука, и Гарри видел, как шериф, словно утешая, сжал его предплечье. Что-то случилось там, в Америке, что делало этого бесстрашного охотника таким… сломленным.

И пусть Гарри понятия не имел, что там случилось, он знал, как поступить в такие моменты. Больше не думая о том, что Крис еще чужой ему человек, он обнял его и прижался к груди, слушая биение сердца и хрип, словно глубоко внутри этого человека скрывались слезы. Гарри по себе знал, каково это – держать горе так глубоко, что оно перестает казаться горем.

— Я согласен, — прошептал он куда-то в куртку Криса. – У меня тут не осталось никого. Кроме Гермионы.

— Мисс Грейнджер мы пригласим на каникулы, — с облегчением прошептал Арджент куда-то в макушку Гарри. – Вот только закончится этот кошмарный турнир.

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, вспоминая, зачем искал гостей. Не воспримет ли Арджент его признание как попытку понравиться?

— Я хотел рассказать вам кое-что, — ненавидя себя за запинки, произнес Гарри. – То есть, не вам, а МакКоллу. Диггори я уже сказал, а Крам и Флер знают от своих директоров, нечестно будет, если он один не будет знать…

Он не знал, как перейти к сути, и уже совсем запутался, когда шериф поднялся на ноги и похлопал его по плечу.

— Хороший парень у тебя, Крис, — сказал он так, словно уже все было решено. И это наполнило сердце Гарри благодарностью. – Ты хотел предупредить про драконов, верно, Гарри? Не переживай, Скотт и Хейлы слышат не так, как мы все, они слышали, когда драконов привезли, и уже успели осмотреть каждого из них. Не совсем понятно, что с ними нужно делать, но я думаю, Скотт справится, если его только не нужно убить специальным заклинанием.

— А... хорошо, — Гарри не был уверен, стоит ли говорить, что он сам не уверен, справиться ли, но Крис понял его без слов.

— Я заряжу винтовку снотворным, способным повалить пару слонов, Гарри, — пообещал он. – И поверь мне, если потребуется – я не промахнусь. Кстати да, именно это я скажу Скитер, если она еще хоть раз подойдет к тебе ближе, чем на мой выстрел.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, заново погружаясь в ощущения стыда и раздражения, которые вызвала у него заметка Риты Скитер. Он не очень верил, что Крису удастся запугать наглую журналистку, всё-таки для них он был просто магглом, но то, что хоть кто-то хотел за него заступиться, уже было приятно.

Помимо американских гостей, о нем беспокоились только Гермиона и Аластор Хмури, остальные или не верили ему или отошли в сторону, словно собираясь посмотреть веселое шоу – Гарри борется за жизнь. Это так походило на излюбленную Дадли игру «Охота на Гарри», что Поттер сам удивлялся тому, что не замкнулся в себе. Может, так бы и случилось, не будь рядом Гермионы и будущего опекуна.

А в то, что Крис на самом деле собирался забрать его, Гарри собирался верить до последнего. Конечно, случиться могло всякое, он даже мог погибнуть от лап или огня дракона, и потому Гарри не собирался лишать себя ни крохи иллюзии.

— Акцио, метла! – и в руку привычно скользнуло древко. Гарри взлетел в воздух и закружил над венгерской хвосторогой. Он был последним.

Уже заполучили свои золотые яйца Флер и Седрик, уже прошел испытание Крам с китайским огненным шаром – как хотелось Гарри, чтобы этот дракон попался ему!

Быстро скользнул прямо под брюхом румынского длиннорога Скотт, так, что зрители даже не все успели понять и возмущенно завопили. Теперь это разочарование требовалось потушить чем-то – и его, Гарри, ждали с большим нетерпением, чем до этого.

Гарри рванулся ввысь, подальше от смертоносного пламени хвостороги и её убийственного хвоста. Оглядел зрителей, нашел среди них Гермиону – её за плечи держала мать МакКолла, переживая за Гарри почему-то не меньше, чем за собственного сына. Ему махнул рукой шериф, но не Крис – Крис смотрел в оптический прицел своей винтовки, наведенный на беснующуюся хвосторогу. И отчего-то Гарри стало так легко, словно ничего страшного с ним произойти не могло. И он повернул метлу, прижавшись к ней всем телом и рванув к гнезду драконицы, где среди обычных яиц светилось золотым боком яйцо, подложенное организаторами.

Он успел ухватиться за гладкий бок яйца, когда позади раздались оглушительный рев и едва слышный в этом реве звук, который не хотел бы услышать ни один из чемпионов – звук рвущейся цепи.

Не оглядываясь, Гарри вцепился в золотое яйцо и взвился в воздух. Мыслей не было, только стремление подняться как можно выше, поэтому он не понял, что Крис всё-таки выстрелил, и только позже узнал, что помешать ему драконологи не могли, сбитые с толку воплем баньши, а сами остановить дракона они не успели бы, находясь за ограждением рядом с жюри.

Всё это Гарри узнал гораздо позже, в больничном крыле, куда его отвела Мелисса, не слушая никаких возражений. Часть рассказала Гермиона, которая оказалась слишком близко стоящей к мисс Мартин и оглохла на одно ухо, остальное он прочитал в «Ежедневном пророке», недоумевая, как Ардженту удалось подкупить Скитер, которая не написала ни одной слащавой глупости про него или про его объятия с Гермионой перед выходом к дракону.

— Сам подумай, — фыркнула Гермиона, когда Гарри поделился с ней своим сомнением. – Ты бы стал перечить человеку, который с такого расстояния попадает дракону под глаз так, что не повреждает нервы, но моментально усыпляет дракона? Если я правильно поняла объяснения мистера Арджента, снотворное попало сразу в кровь рядом с головным мозгом, и оттого эта мерзкая ящерица тотчас рухнула на землю. Ты не знаешь, Гарри, как я испугалась, когда увидела, что хвосторога уже готовится выдыхать огонь, а ты еще совсем близко от неё!

Она вдруг всхлипнула и крепко обняла его.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Гарри, — шепнула она ему на ухо, не разжимая объятий. Гарри поморщился – шепот оглохшей на одно ухо Гермионы получился довольно громким. – Но лучше я буду скучать по тебе живому, чем горевать по мертвому.

— Не знаю, о чем вы, но я тоже не хочу горевать по тебе мертвому, — Гарри поднял глаза и обнаружил, что у его кровати мнется Рон. Уизли отвел глаза и еле слышно пробормотал. – Прости меня, друг. Я только сегодня понял, что турнир – это не только слава. Ты и в самом деле мог умереть.

— Дошло наконец! – взъярилась Гермиона и кинула в Рона подушкой. – А я тебе говорила! Но ты ведь у нас самый умный, Рональд Уизли!..

Гарри против своей воли улыбнулся. Снова все было как прежде, только у него был теперь еще один защитник.


	7. Chapter 7

**Стайлз**

Взрослые куда-то ушли все вместе, но Стайлз догадывался, что заставило их уйти – несомненно, драконологи не были в восторге от того, что сделал Арджент, однако и Арджент имел свои претензии к драконологам и жюри. Стайлз в этом случае ставил на Криса.

Теперь же следовало заняться другим – яйцом, которое должно было дать подсказку ко второму туру. Скотт разобрался, как его открыть, но сделал это напрасно – от дикого визга даже привычные к баньши они все поскорее заткнули уши, Стайлз так и вовсе не убирал руки несколько минут после того, как Скотт запер проклятое яйцо обратно.

— А что, может, Лидия войдет с этим воплем в резонанс, и мы что-то поймем? – попытался пошутить Стилински, обнаружив, что руки от ушей уже давно можно убрать.

— Пфф, — Лидия скривилась. — Очень надо мне перекрикивать русалок. Эта задачка для дурачков. Украдут что-то ценное для Скотта — и ныряй потом в озеро.

— А то непонятно, что для него ценное, — буркнул Дерек. — Стайлз, перед испытанием будешь спать со мной.

— В каком смысле? — начал заикаться Стайлз.

— В прямом, — отрезал Дерек. – Зная тебя, ты обязательно умудришься утонуть или простыть. Сомневаюсь, что эти чудики будут ждать лета, чтобы провести второй тур, а то они до третьего вовсе не дойдут.

— Это точно, — согласилась Лидия. – Скотт, ты хорошо плаваешь?

— А это точно русалки? – неуверенно спросил Скотт.

Стайлз прекрасно понимал друга – нырять в Черное озеро английской зимой не хотелось ужасно, а уж тем более искать кого-то у русалок. От мысли, что искать у русалок понадобится именно его, Стайлза, Стайлз проникся большей благодарностью к Дереку и пообещал себе с вниманием отнестись к его предложению.

— Можешь залезть в ванную с головой и там открыть яйцо, — пожала плечами Лидия. – Я просто сокращаю тебе потраченное на ерунду время. Хотя… если подумать, ты тут его только на ерунду и тратишь.

— Я не виноват, что Скитер меня преследует, — моментально вспыхнул Скотт. – У неё уже моих фотографий больше, чем у моей мамы!

Стайлз вздохнул и отошел в сторону. Ругань по поводу Скитер шла уже не первый день и порядком надоела. Арджент боролся в ветряными мельницами, пытаясь заставить мерзкую журналистку перестать писать гадости и вранье о Гарри и Скотте, недоумевая, почему за этим не следят взрослые маги, проводящие турнир: Скотт грозился выйти из себя и покусать Скитер, благо рассчитывать на то, что она совершенно невинный человек, никак не стоило, а Стайлз просто устал всё это слушать.

В отличие от драконов и русалок Скитер казалось почти что безобидной. На взгляд Стайлза, она была даже безобиднее Дерека, который, в общем-то, никого не кусал. Только прожигал взглядом, да то и дело пытался схватить за шкирку и прижать к стене. Будто разговаривать с ним, Стайлзом, и не душить при этом, было ниже его достоинства.

И уж если сравнивать Скитер и зельевара, Стайлз предпочел бы журналистку. Фотографии в газетах, конечно, двигались, да и журналистка сама, похоже, понятия не имела о личном пространстве, но и профессор Снейп знал о нем не больше. По крайней мере, такое ощущение складывалось у Стайлза.

Обнаружив, что в зельях он разбирается немногим лучше, чем в химии, Стайлз не расстроился, даже скорее наоборот. Его беспокоили намеки Дерека, которые тот к тому же совсем не умел подавать тонко, говоря так прямо, что хотелось закрыть уши руками и не слушать. Остальных Снейп и его странные интересы, будь то тритоньи хвостики или Стайлз, не волновали, за что Стилински был им благодарен. Но Дерек словно назначил себя его сторожем и теперь работал, не щадя живота своего.

Обнаружив, что обсуждение Скитер на повышенных тонах уже перешло в обсуждение магической системы образования, Стайлз тихо вышел из комнаты и поплелся в сторону библиотеки.

Он бы предпочел поиграть в лакросс или посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, в самом крайнем случае поучить уроки, но даже этого его лишил переезд в Англию. Приходилось довольствоваться библиотекой и тем, по крайней мере здесь его никто не пытается убить.

Словно в ответ на его мысли за спиной раздались шаги. Стайлз вздохнул и открыл "Историю Хогвартса", которую читал уже не первый день. И пусть зельевар сколько угодно дышит ему в затылок, резать флоббер-червей и смотреть, как зелье в который раз превращается в неудобоваримую жижу и прилипает к стенкам котла, он не собирался.

А если Дерек прав, и профессор так к нему клеится, то пусть лучше раздобудет шоколадных лягушек или цветов! Не то чтобы Стайлз не представлял, как он глупо будет смотреться с цветами, но он не мог всерьез воспринимать предупреждения Дерека, и цветы ему нравились все равно больше, чем флоббер-черви.

— Мистер Стилински, — похоже, профессор всё-таки был очень занятым человеком и не мог молча стоять за его спиной всё время, пока он сидел в библиотеке. Это Стайлза очень ободряло. — У меня к вам пара вопросов, вы позволите?

Стайлз с надеждой прислушался. По всем правилам, сейчас строгая мадам Пинс должна была возмущенно потребовать тишины в библиотеке, как она делала каждый раз, когда лохматая подружка Гарри Поттера или полноватый мальчик, не расстающийся с "Альманахом дикорастущих кустарников", просто открывали рот. Наблюдать за этим Стайлзу никогда не надоедало.

Но нет, в этот раз вредная библиотекарша молчала, похоже, и тут царила несправедливость, позволяющая учителям больше, чем студентам.

— Давайте, — со вздохом пробормотал Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, что спрашивать Снейп будет лишь если он встанет, или сам Снейп сядет рядом — подавлять ростом зельевар предпочитал своих учеников, к которым американцев причислять отказался наотрез. Даже Лидию, которая с первого раза сварила какое-то ужасно едкое зелье, после которого класс зельеварения еще неделю пах старыми носками и куриным пометом.

Снейп пододвинул стул и сел сбоку от стола Стайлза. Его колено нечаянно столкнулось с коленом Стилински, но тот решил не обращать на это внимание. В конце концов, чем быстрее Снейп скажет, что ему нужно, тем быстрее он уйдет.

— Мистер Стилински, — снова начал Снейп торжественно, игнорируя тот факт, что его колено самовольно трется о колено Стайлза. — Вы уже были в Хогсмиде? Мне показалось, что в выходные вы также торчите в Хогвартсе, вместо того чтобы посетить эту живописную деревню и очаровательные магические магазины.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на непроницаемое лицо Снейпа и попытался сообразить, откуда этот человек может знать такие слова как "очаровательное" и "живописное". Судя по его желчному лицу, он в лучшем случае мог вычитать их в словаре. Да и сейчас он их произнес таким тоном, словно протягивал кусок хлеба одичавшей псине, точно зная, что хлеб отравлен. С другой стороны, ощущения ощущениями, как и предостережения, но Снейп до сих пор ничего плохого не сделал ни Стайлзу, ни Лидии, ни даже Дереку, который определенно напрашивался на это, постоянно маяча в подземельях.

Поэтому Стайлз решил быть вежливым. Не говоря уж о том, что он был наслышан о "Сладком Королевстве" и "Зонко" и сейчас сам не понимал, почему они до сих пор там ни разу не были.

— Не был, сэр, — ответил Стайлз, не рискуя ничего добавить, чтобы случайно не покорить Снейпа своей вежливостью и общительностью. Не похоже было, что с зельеваром многие разговаривали по своей воле и не о зельях.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить туда в эти выходные? — Стайлз вовсе не удивился такому переходу — этого следовало ожидать. Чему он удивился, так это скользнувшей по его колену руке Снейпа. С одной стороны, их колени были прижаты друг к другу, и ненароком можно было ошибиться, с другой стороны, Стайлз вовсе не был таким наивным, как воображал себе Дерек, и понимал, что свое колено вряд ли кто-то стал бы так поглаживать. Пообещав себе в случае, если рука Снейпа продвинется дальше, заорать так, чтобы мадам Пинс выставила их обоих до конца семестра, Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Можно, — как можно беспечнее произнес он. — А ничего, если с нами пойдет Лидия?

— И мисс Мартин, и мистер МакКолл, да кто угодно, — совершенно искренне пообещал Снейп, неизвестно чему обрадовавшись. — В Хогсмиде вы сможете выбрать друг другу подарки на Рождество, ведь оно уже скоро, как и бал. В Америке ведь тоже празднуют Рождество?

Стайлз пригорюнился. И вовсе не из-за того, что Рождество праздновали в Америке. Он вдруг понял, что не только понятия не имеет о бале, но и не может позвать в Хогсмид друзей, если собирается выбрать для них подарки. Впрочем, одна мысль у него была. Он решил не разочаровывать Снейпа раньше времени и поэтому спросил:

— А что за бал? — из-за чего в следующие полчаса стал обладателем бесценных подробностей о бале, необходимости приглашать кого-то на этот самый бал и груды прочей совершенно ненужной ему информации.


	8. Chapter 8

**Дерек**

Если Дерек и удивился тому, что Стайлз в выходные не остался в Хогвартсе, а поплелся в Хогсмид со Снейпом, то не подал виду. К тому же, Стайлз пошел туда со своим отцом, и Дерек был даже рад, что не участвует в этой прогулке. Он уже раз присутствовал при том, как Стайлз выбирает подарки, и предпочел бы избежать подобного снова.

Шериф выглядел одновременно озадаченным и довольным. Похоже, последние годы его не баловали близким общением с сыном вне неприятных ситуаций, в которые тот рисковал попасть почти ежедневно. Лакросс был не в счет, это, на взгляд Дерека, уже сама по себе была неприятная ситуация.

Удостоверившись, что Стайлз в безопасности, Дерек задумался, что делать дальше. Его не очень беспокоил турнир — в нем не было ничего слишком сложного для Скотта, и потом — даже постороннему было видно, что вся эта суматоха направлена на Гарри Поттера, беспокоиться о котором Дерек не хотел и как мог избегал даже мыслей об этом. Куда больше он нервничал из-за странного поведения Питера, который то заигрывал с француженками, отчего Дерек потом полвечера испытывал мигрень от хихиканья, то галантно ухаживал за матерью Скотта, а то пропадал где-то в Хогвартсе, не приходя даже на ужин или ночевать.

Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что студенты не пропадали и коридоры не были залиты лужами крови, но Дерек смутно понимал, что этого недостаточно.

Да еще этот бал. Дерек знал от Мелиссы, что взрослым подбирать себе пару и вообще участвовать в этом балагане было не обязательно, но Стайлз, Лидия и Скотт были школьниками, и на них это правило не распространялось. За Скотта Дерек не переживал, он прекрасно понимал, что обожающая быть в центре внимания Лидия не упустит возможности открыть бал, но что было делать со Стайлзом?

Дерек и сам не мог понять, почему так нянчится с другом Скотта. В Бикон-Хилле он замечал его гораздо реже, им, конечно, приходилось контактировать, невозможно было общаться со Скоттом и не быть вовлеченным в эти щенячьи игры школьников, но столько внимания ни одному из них Дерек старался не уделять даже в моменты опасности.

Сейчас опасность в некотором роде тоже была, но совсем другого плана, и не было ничего, с чем Стайлз не справился бы сам. И это как раз раздражало Дерека, словно Стайлз справиться мог, но не хотел.

Дерек изо всех сил пытался понять, что такого особенного в этом раздражающем юнце видит неприятный зельевар. Да, глаза как у сбитой грузовиком лани смотрят также жалобно и обреченно, и словно для большей достоверности обрамлены пушистыми длинными ресницами. И губы очерчены так резко, что так и тянет протянуть руку и коснуться их. Хотя, конечно, когда Стайлз открывал рот, руку хотелось протянуть не для того, чтобы провести пальцем по изгибу губы, а чтобы заткнуть его.

Но когда он просто молчал и улыбался... А ведь это Дерек еще не вспомнил о том, как извивается гибкое стройное тело Стайлза, когда в его пустую голову пытаешься вбить какую-то мысль. Вероятно, это как-то связано с привычкой самого Дерека пришпиливать Стилински к стене во время разговора или иным способом чуть придавить или придушить — не от злости, просто иначе с ним разговаривать и вовсе не получалось.

Дерек узнал о себе наконец то, что зельевар про себя понял с первого взгляда на Стайлза, и обреченно застонал — только этой беды ему еще и не хватало.

Требовалось немедленно сделать что-то ужасное, разрушительное, невероятное. И Дерек пошел мириться с зельеваром.

Впрочем, все мысли о мире вылетели из его головы, когда он обнаружил, что вернувшиеся из Хогмида Снейп и Стайлз где-то потеряли шерифа, и теперь зельевар подло пользовался тем, что Стайлз прижимает к себе пакеты из Хогсмида, и нависал над ним, по-видимому, пытаясь вжать эти пакеты в бедолагу, никак не меньше.

— Привет, Дерек! — гнев Хейла чуть поутих, когда он обнаружил, что глаза Стайлза при виде него зажглись неподдельной радостью. — Ты поможешь мне донести пакеты до наших комнат?

— Не то чтобы я спустился в подземелья специально для этого, — пробурчал Дерек, прожигая взглядом Снейпа. — Но собирать истоптанные маленькими засранцами свертки мне хочется еще меньше.

Он подошел к Стайлзу с другой стороны от Снейпа и ухватил за самый большой пакет, потянув его на себя. Лишившись такого повода, Снейп вряд ли сможет и дальше тискать Стайлза, прикрываясь благовидным предлогом.

Пакет не поддавался — Снейп держал крепко, да и Стайлз ничуть не упрощал дело, постоянно пытаясь поправить более мелкие свертки и кульки, которые грозили посыпаться на пол.

Неожиданно Дерек обнаружил, что если упереться другой рукой в бедро Стайлза, сдвинуть пакет окажется проще — он всё еще не собирался применять силу оборотня, чтобы не разорвать сверток, что бы там ни было. Впрочем, стоило ему прийти к этой блестящей мысли, как Снейп додумался до того же, а еще Дерек ощутил, до чего приятно касаться Стайлза вот так — не пытаясь встряхнуть как следует или придушить. Несмотря на джинсы, под пальцами можно было ощутить упругость мышц Стайлза, хотелось провести рукой, сжать...

Стайлз изумленно пискнул, а затем выскользнул из их окружения, безнадежно рассыпав все пакеты. Снейп и Дерек так и остались стоять с самым крупным свертком, ошарашено глядя на заалевшегося Стилински.

— Ну знаете ли! — Стайлз взъерошил волосы и отступил еще на шаг. — Это переходит все границы! Вы оба просто сошли с ума!

— Стайлз, но я всего лишь коснулся твоего бедра, — начал Дерек, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Раньше ему не приходилось оправдываться.

— Это уже давно было не бедро! — голос снова изменил Стайлзу, поэтому он возмущенно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы и ткнул пальцем в Снейпа. — И вас это уточнение тоже касается.

И он быстро зашагал прочь из подземелий, позабыв даже про покупки, которые Дерек машинально принялся собирать.

— Собирались пригласить его на бал, сэр? — спросил он с сарказмом.

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на него, словно примерялся, достоин ли оборотень того, чтобы ему отвечали. Дерек и раньше общался с людьми, которые воспринимали его как чересчур крупный ингредиент для какого-нибудь ритуала, но настолько явно он это чувствовал впервые.

— Нет, — наконец снизошел до него Снейп. — Всего лишь банально напоить.

— Предположим, — Дерек поднялся на ноги, прижимая к себе свертки Стайлза. Вообще он хотел возмутиться и даже потрясти профессора за шкирку, но последнее действие так сильно ассоциировалось у него со Стайлзом, что использовать его на зельеваре казалось кощунственным. А возмущаться, когда воображение уже нарисовало разгоряченного напитками Стайлза с поблескивающими в полумраке глазами и жаркими яркими губами, было и вовсе глупо. — Но я не пьянею.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Снейп.

Подходя к комнатам, Дерек услышал, как Лидия говорила Стайлзу, что он ни в коем случае не должен идти на бал. В крайнем случае — выбраться ненадолго с Крисом и отцом, и уж точно ничего не пить там. Судя по междометиям, вырывавшимся у Стайлза в паузах монолога Лидии, он был с ней согласен.

Дерек некоторое время еще постоял в коридоре, переживая двойственное чувство облегчения и разочарования, и лишь после этого толкнул дверь, занося в комнату пакеты.


	9. Chapter 9

**Скотт**

Чем ближе было второе испытание, тем больше Скотт волновался. Наверное, его должно было успокаивать то, что волнуется не он один. Но почему-то не успокаивало. Взрослым они решили не говорить о русалок, чтобы зря их не беспокоить. Страшно подумать, какое еще оружие для подводной охоты могло оказаться с собой у Криса!..

Гораздо серьезнее Скотта беспокоило само испытание. Нырнуть в холодную воду он мог — плавал он хорошо, да и задерживать дыхание благодаря своей выносливости оборотня мог на несколько минут. Но этого вряд ли хватило бы для прохождения испытания.

Когда он уже устал нервничать, к нему постучался Гарри Поттер. Скотт не очень часто пересекался с мальчиком, которого собирался усыновить Крис, но относился к нему с уважением — как к равному, пусть не в силах или умениях, а в том, чтобы делать то, что требуется. Ведь если не они, то кто?

— Вот, — Гарри тоже чувствовал себя неловко, протягивая Скотту какой-то клочок бурых водорослей, похожих на жирных червяков. — Для меня достали... А я знаю, что вы не маг, мистер МакКолл, вам будет сложно пройти это испытание. Но жаброводоросли...

Скотта ощутимо передернуло и от вида, и от названия водорослей, но он нашел в себе силы поблагодарить Поттера.

На этом паломничества к нему не закончились. Через полчаса заглянул Стайлз. Задумчиво почесывая ягодицу, он протянул Скотту такие уже знакомые жаброводоросли.

— Э-э... Мне сказали, что тебе может пригодиться, — уши Стайлза неожиданно заалели, словно он думал вовсе не о водорослях. — Эту мерзость нужно сжевать перед тем, как прыгать в воду. Так говорят.

— Кто говорит? — пытаясь сохранить серьезное лицо, уточнил Скотт. Хотя куда больше ему хотелось поинтересоваться, ущипнул его зельевар или приложил от души ладонью, да еще страшно хотелось узнать, остались ли руки смельчака на месте после беседы с Дереком. А то, что Дерек это так просто не мог оставить, было понятно и без Лидии.

Впрочем, Лидия тоже зашла вскоре после Стайлза.

— И ты принесла жаброводоросли? — поинтересовался Скотт.

Лидия покрутила пальцем у виска.

— Скотт, ты тут совсем одичал с этими жаброводорослями, — назидательно произнесла она. — Я пришла сказать, что ты не должен пытаться обернуться в воде, даже если очень захочется помериться с русалками когтями и зубами. Просто чтобы жаброводоросли действовали достаточно времени. Что?

Скотт задумчиво продолжал таращиться на подругу, словно не до конца понимал, о чем она.

— А ты, небось, представляешь себе Ариэль и прочих диснеевских полурыб? — догадалась Лидия. — Нет, Скотт, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но такие в этом мутном озере точно бы не выжили. Так что лучше будь готов ко всему.

Ко всему Скотт начал готовиться сразу после ухода подруги. Ни ласты, ни подводного фонарика в Хогвартсе раздобыть не удалось — словно маги и впрямь жили в позапрошлом веке. Поэтому вся подготовка заключалась в том, что Скотт выбрал трусы поприличнее — те, что больше всего напоминали плавательные, и уставился в окно на виднеющееся вдалеке Черное озеро.

Надежда на то, что им выдадут хотя бы схемы подводного мира озера, чтобы все дошли до финиша и забрали свой приз, таяла с каждой минутой. С большим трудом Скотт заставил себя поесть, пытаясь угадать, кого же ему придется спасать из озера. Вряд ли Стайлза — тот не вернулся спать в их общую спальню, но это совершенно ничего не значило. То есть, значило, конечно, но Скотт не хотел перед турниром всерьез думать, куда пропал друг — утащил ли его Ужас подземелий, как звали зельевара младшие школьники, Скотт видел, каким взглядом тот прожигал Стилински весь ужин, или же его забрал с собой Дерек, который жгучие взгляды возвращал Снейпу, а сам цепко держал Стайлза за плечо, невзирая на любопытные взгляды ужинающих рядом преподавателей и школьников.

И не мама — Мелисса, видимо, насмотрелась на местных магов, и изменила свое последнее впечатление от Питера. Или же просто смирилась с его кровожадной натурой. Лезть в личную жизнь матери Скотту хотелось и того меньше, он лишь лелеял мечту, что у неё все не так запущенно и опасно как у Стайлза.

Еще была Лидия — и Скотт искренне понадеялся на этот вариант, ведь Мартин знала про русалок куда больше, чем он мог предположить, а неизвестность смущала сильнее, чем понятная опасность. Представить же в качестве самого дорогого для себя шерифа, Криса или любого из оборотней Скотт не мог, как ни старался.

Не иначе как для того, чтобы разрушить его последние иллюзии, на завтрак Лидия пришла без опозданий. Однако, помимо неё, никого из американцев за столом не было, и Скотт совсем упал духом. Крепко сжимая в руке все еще скользкие, несмотря на целую ночь на тумбочке, жаброводоросли, он первым из чемпионов покинул Большой зал и спустился к озеру.

Лидия была с ним, словно она была его личным рефери — строгим и неподкупным, — и сейчас следила за тем, чтобы он хотя бы утопился по всем правилам.

Но когда Скотт уже разделся и, преодолевая отвращение, засунул в рот похожие на мокрые скользкие шнурки водоросли, он успел увидеть, как на верхних трибунах мелькнула его мать. И расслышал заглушаемый собирающейся толпой её голос. От этого сразу стало легче.

Окончательно ему стало легко, когда он обнаружил, что легко дышит в воде, а еще — что акулоподобный болгарин в таком виде не планирует нападать, а лишь собирается пройти это испытание.

Под водой было темно и довольно холодно, но Скотт по наитию поплыл вслед за Крамом и не ошибся, без особых проволочек оказавшись прямо там, где русалки держали своих пленников.

Обнаружив среди пленников Арджента, Скотт печально вздохнул и принялся крутить головой, чтобы убедиться в том, что вытащенный на сушу Крис не открутит ему голову за сгинувшего без присмотра Гарри.

К счастью, Скотт быстро смог убедиться, что мальчик не так прост, как могло показаться. Он и себе оставил жаброводорослей, и теперь уверенно плыл к своей цели. Точнее, плыл он уверенно, но ровно до тех пор, как не увидел пленников. Да, непростой перед ребенком поставили выбор — двое лучших друзей, девушка, которая ему нравилась — Скотт не собирался подслушивать, но слух оборотней не позволял этого избежать, — да еще почти что опекун! Разве что маленькая блондинка не имела к нему никакого отношения.

Поттеру страшно повезло с тем, что у других чемпионов таких вопросов не возникало. Никого кроме Криса Скотт освобождать не собирался, да и Диггори с Крамом определенно точно знали, кто и какую девочку должен вытащить на берег.

Скотт легко освободил от веревки Арджента, оставляя Гарри еще меньше вариантов, и потащил охотника вверх, намереваясь как можно скорее оказаться на поверхности. Он не зря торопился. Стоило им вынырнуть, как Крис пришел в себя.

— Как так вышло? – отплевываясь от воды, спросил Крис, мощными гребками плывя к берегу. Скотт с сожалением подумал, что до некоторых умений охотника ему еще далеко. – Я явно не в первых списках тех, кто тебе дорог, разве нет?

Скотт хотел сказать: «Но вы отец Эллисон», — но решил не смущать Криса еще больше.

— На самом деле я думаю, это связано с тем, что Стайлз ночевал у Дерека… Не смотрите на меня так, с ними был еще профессор Снейп. Ему, видите ли, нужно было дать шанс «бестолочи Поттеру стащить жаброводоросли».

Крис фыркнул, соглашаясь, по-видимому, с тем, что Снейп мог сказать именно так.

— Ну вот, — уже увереннее продолжил Скотт. – Лидия так орет, что ни один приличный человек к ней не подойдет без наушников как у профессора Спраут для мандрагор. Судя по всему, до этого никто не додумался. А мама ночевала с Питером и, господи, я только сейчас понял, что это может быть лишь предлогом!

— Так, не отвлекайся, — остановил его Крис. Скотт был благодарен за эту передышку, что и говорить, он мог думать что угодно, но мама могла встречаться с кем угодно, даже с Питером, тем более что однажды она уже ходила с ним на свидание. – Где Гарри?

Скотт оглянулся и ужасом понял, что, похоже, он что-то не предусмотрел, и Поттер всё-таки столкнулся с непосильной задачей при выборе между рыжим другом и маленькой блондинкой. Или он не понравился русалкам. Скотту, например, ужасно не понравились русалки, и он вполне был готов к тому, что для людей и русалок эти чувства взаимны.

Он уже собирался снова нырнуть в глубину, второй раз было нестрашно, хоть действие жаброводорослей и кончилось, как рассмотрел в толще воды быстро приближающуюся точку и молча ткнул туда пальцем.

Точка увеличивалась и наконец раздвоилась — было видно, что впереди, отчаянно загребая руками, выплывает очнувшийся уже друг Гарри, а за ним плывет сам Поттер, волоча девочку и попутно отбиваясь от разъяренных русалок.

— Я помогаю рыжему выплыть, ты — Гарри, — быстро принял решение Крис и, набрав полный рот воздуха, нырнул.

Скотт, не рассуждая, нырнул следом.

Потом оказалось, что баллы им начислили с учетом того, как они появились на поверхности, а не подплыли к берегу, так что результаты были довольно сносными. Но какое дело было до баллов, когда Скотт видел, как судорожно прижимает Арджент к себе мальчика, невзирая на потоки стекающей с них обоих воды. Ему даже самому захотелось стать младше и попасть в крепкие мамины объятия.

И если с первым ничего поделать было нельзя, то второе мама обеспечила ему без каких-либо просьб с его стороны. Может, она тоже была немножко ясновидящая.


	10. Chapter 10

**Мелисса**

Происходящее казалось Мелиссе каким-то сном. Кошмарным сном.

Вот школьники один за другим нырнули в зеленый лабиринт, она проследила за макушкой сына и принялась ждать. Ждать-ждать, постоянно матери приходится ждать, когда такой еще юный и такой уже самостоятельный сын в опасности!

Неожиданная вспышка искр заставила её вздрогнуть. Пара магов бросилась в лабиринт, и довольно скоро они вернулись, левитируя бледную, но живую француженку. Мелисса подскочила к ней вместе с мадам Помфри, и подруга отступила, позволяя осмотреть девушку. Она понимала то, что не понял бы почти никто – Мелиссе нужно было чем-то занять себя вместо этого ожидания.

Неожиданно сердце её забилось так отчаянно, что она отступила от пришедшей в себя девушки и прикрыла глаза. Отчаянно закричала Лидия, заставляя младших школьников зажать уши. Мелисса как в замедленном кино смотрела, как в лабиринт бросаются Крис и Джон, на ходу вытаскивая оружие, как Стайлз трясет профессора Снейпа, а Дерек – профессора Хмури. Губы последнего кривятся в безумной усмешке, а глаз вертится на такой скорости, что даже следить за ним сложно – тут Мелиссу начало мутить, и она опустилась на траву.

Она видела, как шатаясь, с затуманенным взглядом из лабиринта выбрался болгарин и тут же рядом с лабиринтом опустился на землю. Она видела, как к нему спешила Помфри, и за ней торопливо перебирал короткими ногами один из представителей магических правоохранительных органов. Мелисса понимала, зачем – у них тоже в таких случаях сразу проверяли на наркотики.

Сына не было, как не было и Гарри Поттера, как не было другого чемпиона от Хогвартса. Из лабиринта вышел Крис Арджент и решительно направился к Дамблдору. Мелисса была наслышана от сына, что отец Эллисон его пугает, но сама не понимала, как этот интеллигентный человек с грустными глазами может кого-то напугать. Да, он хорошо управлялся с оружием, она сама это видела не раз, но пугать?..

Сейчас она видела, о чем говорил сын. Крис с потемневшим лицом выглядел на самом деле жутко, и неудивительно, что вокруг Дамблдора образовалась пустота – ни министр, ни другие директора школ и наблюдатели не готовы были оказаться на пути разъяренного маггла.

— Где. Мой. Ребенок? — по слогам выговорил Крис, останавливаясь перед директором. Арджент не выпустил из рук винтовку, и Мелисса поразилась бесстрашию этого мага, который спокойно стоял перед охотником, не делая попытки достать палочку или отодвинуться.

— Вообще-то вопрос с усыновлением вами Гарри Поттера еще не решен, — осмелился встрять Фадж, но под мрачным взглядом Арджента предпочел не продолжать.

— Повторяю только один раз. – Крис щелкнул затвором. Мелисса с трудом поднялась с травы и побрела к нему. Пусть у неё не было винтовки, да и с ноги бить она так не научилась, но её Скотт тоже был где-то там. В опасности.

За спиной Дерек Хейл с такой силой тряхнул Хмури, что его деревянная нога гулко стукнулась о сапог. Мелисса не стала оборачиваться. Если острый слух оборотня уловил что-то о вине профессора ЗОТИ в том, что её сын пропал, она не против того, чтобы Дерек вытряс из него всё.

— Где. Мой. Гарри. – повторил Крис, и Мелисса вся собралась, готовая поддержать Криса и вытрясти их этих напыщенных магов всё.

Но в этот момент раздался глухой удар, и прямо рядом с Дереком и Хмури на землю шлепнулась потерявшаяся троица, цепко держащаяся за огненную чашу. Седрик Диггори откровенно стучал зубами и был бледнее смерти, Гарри где-то потерял очки и выглядел еще более хрупким под рукой держащего его Скотта, который – и по вздохам в толпе Мелисса поняла, что это заметила не только она – еще не до конца преобразовался обратно в человека.

— Скотт, — Крис мгновенно среагировал на неожиданное появление детей и кивнул Мелиссе на Гарри. Как той ни хотелось прижать к себе сына, она понимала, что больше всех мог пострадать самый младший из них, поэтому не стала спорить, но вся превратилась в слух. И пока руки механически выполняли привычную работу, проверяя ребенка на повреждения, она слушала сбивчивый голос сына.

— Глупо получилось, — Скотт уже снова выглядел как обычный школьник, вызвав еще один вздох зрителей. Похоже, английские оборотни не умели так себя контролировать. – Я первый оказался на поляне, потом подоспел Гарри. Он ждал Седрика, чтобы вдвоем схватиться за чашу, а я… мне не нужна была победа, но вы бы мне шею свернули за Гарри, я же знаю! Поэтому я уцепился третьим, как только понял, что активируется какой-то портал.

Мелисса тихонечко вздохнула, отодвигая веки Поттера, проверяя реакцию его зрачков. Сын просто не мог оказаться в стороне. И пусть материнское сердце каждый раз дрожало за него, она не могла не гордиться своим сыном.

— Ну нас перенесло на какое-то кладбище, — Скотт принял невозмутимый вид как всегда, когда он смущался, уж Мелисса это отлично знала. – Там какой-то сморчок жирный и противного вида лысый гном. И гном говорит сморчку, мол, убей лишних. Я знаю, Крис, что я должен контролировать себя, но тут обидно как-то стало что ли, в общем, я не успел сообразить, как откусил сморчку руку, в которой он палочку держал. А потом…

Он смущенно замолчал и потупился под внимательным взглядом Криса. Мелисса собиралась уже сама расспросить сына, как в её руках забился в истерике Гарри. Сначала она подумала, что он плачет, но мальчик смеялся.

— А потом он… он… перекусил пополам Вол… Волдеморта! – заикаясь от смеха, произнес мальчик. – Просто взял и… и…

— Т-ш-ш, т-ш… — Мелисса обняла ребенка обеими руками и подняла взгляд на Криса.

— Мы уезжаем завтра же, — принял решение тот и повернулся к магам. – Бумаги на усыновление Гарри Поттера мне нужны утром. Стайлз?

— Утром так утром, — отозвался тот, с удивлением разглядывая свои руки, которыми он все еще держался за Снейпа, разве что трясти его перестал.

— Питер? Лидия, Дерек? – Крис огляделся.

— Давно готов, — уверил его Питер. – И в качестве жеста доброй воли даже могу съездить в Лондон и купить билеты.

— Я с ним, — быстро вставила Лидия, — и Мелисса вспомнила, что в Лондоне в частной школе учится бывший парень Лидии, Джексон.

— Меня даже не спрашивай, — засовывая пистолет в кобуру, предупредил Джон. – Я еще в октябре был готов убраться отсюда.

— Значит, домой, — кивнул Крис и склонился над Гарри, осторожно разжимая пальцы мальчика, который мертвой хваткой продолжал держаться за чашу. – Идем, Гарри. Соберешь вещи, попрощаешься с друзьями. Будешь встречаться с ними на каникулах, хорошо?

— Но… — Снейп откашлялся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Дамблдора.

— У нас есть Пророчество, касающееся Гарри Поттера, — торжественно произнес Дамблдор и виновато посмотрел на мальчика. – И оно о том…

— А у нас есть правило, которое перебивает все пророчества разом, — прервал его Крис. – Дети не участвуют в войне, директор, пока есть хоть один взрослый, способный встать на их защиту.

Он обнял Гарри за плечи и повел к замку мимо остолбеневших магов. Мелисса еще слышала, как Гарри спросил: «А что будет с Мягколапом?» и ответ Криса: «Он полетит с нами, Гарри, мы уже все решили», — а потом она перестала их слышать и наконец смогла прижать к груди своего сына.

Она так боялась своих слез весь этот год, но теперь они лились ручьем, и она больше не боялась, ведь это были слезы облегчения.


	11. Chapter 11

**Вместо эпилога.**

— Теперь ты можешь сказать, что тебе нужно было в Хогвартсе? – тихо спросил Дерек у Питера.

Питер Хейл выглянул в иллюминатор – внизу медленно проплывали облака.

— Теперь могу, — согласился он и вытащил тряпицу, в которую оказалась завернута какая-то слегка помятая диадема. – Вот, цацка самой Ровены Равенкло. Говорят, должна добавлять мудрости, но пока она только шепчет о крови и убийствах. Это я и сам умею. Ну да на месте разберемся, и не такие задачки решать приходилось.

— Думаешь, стоит везти это в наш родной город? – неуверенно уточнил Дерек. Диадема вызвала в нем какой-то глубоко спрятанный ужас.

— Ну это же мы везем, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Питер, кивая на сидящего впереди рядом с Крисом Гарри Поттера.

Дерек вздохнул и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Спокойных дней впереди оставалось не так уж много.


End file.
